


末日大侦探

by Rubythebowl



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Eventual Happy Ending, Future Fic, M/M, Memory Loss, Virtual Reality, jailbreak
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 他在一片废墟中醒来。没有记忆，没有身份，没有同伴。唯一的线索是手腕上那个工整的刺青，“撒”。过去与未来都是混沌，直到那个和他有着相仿刺青的人将他从丧尸群中救下。“我们要一起活下去。”
Relationships: He Jiong/Sa Beining, 何炅/撒贝宁, 双北
Kudos: 6





	末日大侦探

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想写末世AU了！双北打丧尸，想想就爽。  
> 现在幸存者小队有何撒白鬼鸥大，之后也许会有新的角色。  
> 打了主要角色死亡警告的tag，其实趋向于无限流，死了会复生的。

终于要结束了。

从被木条封住的窗户缝隙里勉强投进的那束阳光已经完全消失掉了，不知道是因为夜色已经完全降临，还是被那些疯狂拍打着试图冲进来的生物身影挡住。撒背靠着生锈的简易料理台缓缓滑坐在布满干涸血迹的地板上，松开已经用力到僵硬的手指，任已经空了的弹匣掉落在脚边。他环顾这个被自己仓皇逃入当做临时避难所的小房子，它曾经是个甜品店，虽然现在的“顾客”更喜欢吃些新鲜血肉，窗下那个早已积满灰尘的透明柜子里，一罐罐糖果仍色彩鲜艳地陈列着。

看，我就说那些零食里面全是防腐剂。他自顾自地想着，视线移到另一侧墙上挂着的厨具上。在各种模具和搅拌器中间，只有一把开始生锈的面包刀能够充当武器。撒撑起已经在透支力气的身体，跌跌撞撞地走过去，将那把带着锯齿的长刀抓在手里。

他转过身，面对几乎要被撞开的店门。那些生物令人作呕的嚎叫声近在耳边，腥臭味透过越来越大的门缝蔓延进来。在没有过去、看不见未来的日子里，撒已经不再害怕死亡。他甚至有些如释重负的感觉，为不再感受到迷惘和痛苦，为不再提心吊胆疲于奔命，为终于能够合上眼睛。

一片黑暗中，门板终于狠狠撞击在墙上。撒握紧手里的刀，向对自己扑来的怪物挥了出去。

接着是一片闪光和爆裂声。撒被巨大的声光震得一阵耳鸣目眩，重心不稳地向后倒去，后脑磕在墙上。他将刀横在身前，才发现鱼贯而入的怪物已随那阵爆裂变成一地的污血和残肢。一片人形阴影投在那些尸骸上，他抬起头，看到有个人逆着光站在大开的门洞前。

“你是人类吗？”那人用温柔的声音问，这是撒有记忆以来听见的第一句、来自其他人类的声音。

“……是……”撒感觉自己喉咙干燥，发出来的声音竟是如此嘶哑，“救我……我是人类！”

在逐渐模糊的视线里，他挣扎着抓住那人伸过来的手。有其他人跑过来帮忙架起他，交谈的声音逐渐远去。在陷入黑暗的那一刻，他看见天边的夕阳还没完全落下，那仅余的一抹橙红色落在面前那人的眼眸里，似乎与之融为一体，成为永不会消失的光。

“40,18,11。”

撒听到有人在自己耳边认真地念着一行数字。他想睁开眼看清楚，却如同鬼压床一样一动也动不了。在一片彻底的黑暗中，只有那个年轻男性一板一眼的声音清晰可见，

“40,18,11,S.”他短暂地停了停，继续下去，“147,47,46,E.”

撒并不知道发生了什么，但潜意识里他却命令自己把这行数字牢牢地记在脑海里。那人念了三遍，第四遍刚说了两个数字就戛然而止。与此同时，撒感觉自己像被很大的力量反弹出去，他想稳住身体，却一下子坐了起来。

“啊！”正坐在他旁边的女人被吓了一跳，退后时椅子在地上滑出刺耳的响声，“你怎么……”

笔，撒想，但目之所及处并没有这种东西。那串字不停在脑海里重复，他看向桌子上摆着的水果刀。撒猛地扑过去抓住那刀，在身边人的尖叫声里冷静地摊开左手，在手心划了深深一道。接着他用手指蘸着涌出来的血，在窗玻璃上潦草地记录下脑海里即将抓不住的那段字。

【40 18 11 S，147 47 46 E】

撒凝视着那行字，屏蔽了身后的骚乱，直到受伤的那只手被一把抓在手里。

“你干什么啊！”那人的声音带着颤抖，手也冰凉。撒才终于把视线从血字上移到身边人的身上。他认出这是昏迷前救了他一命、向他伸出手的人。那是个年轻男人，正抓着他的手给他包上一圈纱布，“好不容易把你救回来，怎么刚醒就划伤自己？”

“队长你别离他这么近吧……”刚才坐在他床边的女人说，“他搞不好脑子不清楚，再伤到你怎么办？”

“嘿，他划一口子你再划一口子你俩就是两口子……哎呦疼！”另外一道吊儿郎当的声音从不远处传来，没说完就被截断话头，好像是被打了。

“我……”撒看着那人紧皱的眉头，有些愧疚的放轻声音，“我没犯病，就是一下子想写东西找不到笔，又怕记不下来就忘了。是挺重要的东西。”

身边的人小小的叹了口气，把纱布认认真真打了个蝴蝶结，才抬起头与撒对视。那双眼睛果然还是明媚的颜色，撒呆呆地想，那抹阳光果然不会再消失了。

“我叫炅，是这个幸存小队的队长。”他和和气气地说，“昨天我们出去找物资，看到一群丧尸在有针对性地围攻路边的小店，就觉得可能有幸存者。这不，找到你了。”

“……谢谢，你们救了我一命。”撒这才环顾房间里的其他人。刚才守在他床边、被他吓了一跳的是个穿着登山装的黑发高挑大美女，正抓着根不知道哪来的棍子一脸戒备地盯着他；靠近门的地方靠着一个看上去很随意的男子，头上挑染了几缕绿毛，脸上带着看好戏的笑。他旁边是个一身书卷气的青年，白白嫩嫩的，眼角还有颗泪痣，表情十分谨慎。“我叫……我不知道我叫什么，我失去了大部分记忆。”撒把视线移回炅队长的脸上，看着他的眼睛诚恳地说，“大概一个月前，我从一片废墟里醒来，什么都不记得。遇见你们之前我根本不知道这世界上还有其他幸存者，只是自己一个人与源源不断的怪物战斗。昨晚其实我已经下了必死的决心……”

他的话梗在喉咙，因为炅突然上前一步拥抱了他。

属于人类的体温，皮肤的柔软触感，胸口处另一个人有力的心跳对撒来说都是全然陌生的体验。他少得可怜的记忆里并不包括此类，他醒来后面对的丧尸中更没有能亲密接触的同类。所以他完全不知道该如何应对，只能僵着身子愣在原地，感受到怀里的人在自己背上轻拍几下，耳畔传来他温柔的声音：“没事了。我们找到你了。我们要一起活下去。”

“哎呦真好，爱的抱抱。”那个绿毛男说，“你们谁也抱抱老夫啊？”

炅在撒怀里噗嗤笑了，接着放开了他。“我还没给你介绍，”他伸手示意屋里干站着的其他人：“这位美女是小鸥，旁边那位是大老师，这小孩儿我们一般叫他……”

“他叫不加糖！”大老师急急火火地结巴着抢话头，看上去有点儿兴奋，“也叫不举铁，还叫并紧腿……”

“……我们一般叫他小白。”炅坚持着把自己的话说了下去。

“那你们可以叫我小撒。”撒想了想，不情不愿地加上一句，“……老撒也行。因为我手腕上有这个字的刺青，还算个身份辨识吧。”他抬起包着纱布的左手，给大家看手腕上那个工整的印刷体。鸥站得比较近，看到那个刺青之后倒吸一口冷气，震惊地看向炅，“这，这和你那个一样？”

炅也很震惊，边瞪大双眼边卷起自己的袖子露出右手手腕。在那一小片白皙的皮肤上，有与撒的刺青同一大小、同一字体的一个字：“炅”。

“天哪，我鸡皮疙瘩起来了！”不加糖别叫他不举铁说。

撒突然觉得有点晕，这才想起来自己已经有两天几乎没吃任何东西了。他腿一软，就倒在了炅的身上。“不好意思，”他有气无力地从牙缝里挤出一句话，“能先给点吃的吗？”

狼吞虎咽吃罐头的时候，撒才发现这个世界比他想象的还要蹊跷。幸存者小队里包括炅所在的四个人和他一样，也全部都失忆了。他们醒来的时间各不相同，炅是最早醒来的那个，他在一年时间里陆续碰到了白、鸥和大，逐渐组成了这个小队。

小白是炅在这个疯狂的丧尸世界遇到的第一个人类，当时炅的遭遇和撒差不多，弹尽粮绝筋疲力尽，他误打误撞地跑进白躲藏的地方，然后发现追逐他的丧尸都被白布置的陷阱杀掉了。白从失忆中醒来时身上穿的背带裤带子上有三个金属字母徽章，“bjt”。他下意识地觉得自己的姓氏应该是“白”，所以除了喜欢自由发挥的大之外，其他人都叫他小白。白和炅组队后又陆续在路上遇到了戴着海鸥项链的鸥，和被丧尸逼上学校房顶瘫成一个“大”字的大老师。他们就此组成了幸存者小队，一起在这个绝望的末世中求生。

“其实后来还遇到过一个人……”炅低声说，“只是那人和我们一起呆了两天就……”

撒摇摇头，示意他不用再说下去。他们都知道缺席的那个人会是什么遭遇。

“要说你也够幸运的。”鸥给撒递过来一杯水，“我们一般都不往那个方向去的，昨天队长突然说要过去看看，看到丧尸围攻那个店还执意认为里面有人，要不你早就被吃了。”

“都是巧合，你命不该绝！”炅笑着拍拍撒的肩膀，转头间舔了舔嘴唇。

撒才知道他们现在正躲藏在铁道边的大院里用于站岗人员休息的两层小楼里，物资还算充足。他吃过饭，溜达到院子里帮白捣鼓了半天机关陷阱，又看了会儿大老师整理各种冷热武器。他们之前好像扫荡了个警署，所以储备还挺让撒大开眼界。接着又去听鸥讲了半天幸存小队的经历故事，直到该休息了才回到屋子里。一天下来撒和小队成员都熟络了许多，末世里仅存的正常人类与同类之间本就有惺惺相惜的亲密感。让他疑惑的是，所有人的代号都是按配饰或者环境取的，为什么只有他和炅的名字是一模一样的刺青？他仔细搜寻记忆，真的想不起任何有关刺青或炅这个人的内容。溜达到窗户时撒才想起自己刚醒时写下的那段字符，他赶紧摸出纸和笔誊下来，仔细琢磨着其中深意。

敲门声在这时响起。他走过去打开门，是炅。“怎么了？”撒问，对方只是把手指竖在唇间示意他安静，接着观察了一下左右，才闪身进门。

“有件事我得单独和你说。”炅坐在床上，示意他来自己身边。撒走过去靠着他坐，看到对方掏出一张皱皱巴巴的纸，正中间是一串字母，旁边是潦草的草稿，似乎在重排字母表顺序来对照。在纸的最下方，有两个被圈出来的单词十分醒目：“sugar house”。

“这名字眼熟吗？”炅伸出手指点在那个圈圈上。撒点点头，“这是……我昨天藏的那个甜品店的名字。怎么……”

“你今天突然惊醒写下那行数字，是不是听到有人在你梦里念？”炅没有理会他的问题，继续问下去。看到撒点头，他继续说，“救你前一天，我也做了类似的梦，念的是这行字。”他指了指正中间那行乱码，“在梦里我就觉得必须记下这个关键信息，所以醒来也赶紧找了笔写下来。我研究了一整天，终于发现这是凯撒密码，而这个sugar house，就是解出来的答案——你所在的地方。”

“……你是说，有人在我们的梦里帮我们找到彼此，但是又不能直接说……？”撒感觉后背一凉，这好像是个很大的阴谋，“也许是心理暗示……”

“我记得凯撒密码，小白记得怎么做机关，你记得怎么开枪，可是却不知道今年是几几年，不知道自己的名字，不知道这场浩劫为何而来。”炅轻声说，“这不是普通的失忆，更像是我们的记忆被人为删除或者封印了。而所谓我们在梦里听到的这句话，可能只是潜意识埋下的提示，是没失忆的我们在挣扎求生。”

“我不觉得自己没失忆的时候普通话有那么差，”撒嘟囔了一句，“不过你说的有道理。尤其是我们两个手腕上的刺青，证明我们很有可能曾经在同一个地方呆过。也许是高级试验品，也许是被观察者，总之……这些丧尸很有可能是人为造成的。也许有更大的力量在操纵这一切。”

“这也是我单独来找你的原因。”炅叹了口气，“只有我们有相同的刺青，做有提示的梦，我怕他们知道后会恐慌，生出嫌隙……或者，也许他们之中……”

他们对视了一眼，都有些不寒而栗。

“今天我写的这串数字，也许是下一个地点的提示。”撒拿出他誊下来的密码，“S和E，我觉得是经纬度。”

“我记得楼下有国际地图！”炅蹦起来，没一会儿就举着张很大的地图冲进门来。他们在床上铺开，顺着经纬度寻找，最终锁定了澳大利亚东南部一个叫“Goose Island”的小岛。

“这么远？”撒有点崩溃，“我们现在不是在马栏山吗？难道要跨越南北半球？”

“我觉得不会。”炅皱着眉头想，“也许也是个店的名字。”

“Goose Island，就是鹅岛呗。”撒说。然后他突然眼睛一亮，“我想起来了！还真有这个地方！两星期前我在南外环路过一个小洋楼，看它招牌是只鹅，写的是鹅岛精酿酒吧。”

“应该就是那里了。”炅说，“我再去看看城市地图定一下位，你好好休息……”他顿了顿，将手覆上撒的，语气像在哄孩子，“别怕，有我在。”

“我没怕！我有什么好怕的！”撒梗着脖子嘴硬，“你快也睡吧，明天一起看地图！”

第二天他们就踏上了去往鹅岛酒吧的路。小队有辆改装的像装甲车的SUV，侧面钉了铁板，前后都有冲刺装置。白白和鸥留在避难所，撒、炅和大老师开着车浩浩荡荡地往南外环去了。他们所在的火车站在城市交界处，离南外环并没有多少距离，地图上正好显示鹅岛附近有个加油站，于是正好可以加点油，补充点物资。炅在前面开车，油门踩的够猛，一路上挡路的基本都撞死了，非常节约子弹。他们在还健在的加油站自助加了油，顺便把便利店洗劫一通，撒用大老师给他的长刀切片了好几个丧尸，感觉找到了手感。今天比醒来的任何一天都来的轻松——他这么想着，然后就看到了目的地鹅岛酒吧外壮观的情形。

“这么多！”大老师坐在他旁边同样也是惊了，“锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣红旗招展人山人海啊！”

“把手榴弹给我。”炅很沉得住气地伸手过来。

“不是你就非馋那口酒吗？？”大老师痛心疾首，“祸根万种皆由醉，丧尸得把我撕稀碎！”

“你可以呆在车上。”炅把手榴弹塞在腰上，回头扔给撒一把机枪，“走，我们下车。”

曾经撒以为最恐怖的就是在丧尸群中杀出一条血路。

可他今天才知道，最恐怖的是在丧尸群中杀出一条血路，身边还有一个大老师。

“啊啊啊啊天若有情天亦老，吃了我你好不了！”大老师一手机枪一手砍刀，边突突突边切脑袋边嘴里一刻不闲着，“心有木兮木有枝，本人真的不好吃！山河破碎风飘絮，子弹没了快给我续！”

“你是个法师吗！”撒一枪轰爆一个正扑向炅的丧尸，回头冲他喊，“非得吟唱才能出招？”

“行了别贫了。”眼看着快到大门了，炅一把拽过大老师和撒，转身又扔了个手榴弹。他仨趁着冲击力一头撞进酒吧大门，赶紧回身插上门闩。撒还没看清屋里情况，一个酒瓶子就猛地砸在他脚下，随之而来的还有几乎要掀翻房顶的女性尖叫声：“啊！！！你们都不要过来啊！！！”

“别怕别怕我们是人类！”炅一边躲飞过来的酒瓶一边大声自认身份，“不要害怕！我是来帮忙的！”

在听到他的声音后，飞过来的各色啤酒瓶才戛然而止。三人检查好门的密封性，才试图接近躲在屋里的那人。尖叫声变成了小声的啜泣，有个脑袋从吧台后面探出一半，声音里还带着哭腔，“炅炅？”

“我靠！”正准备靠近安抚的大老师往后倒退了好几步，目瞪口呆地指着那个正露出脸来的女生，好像看见了什么洪水猛兽：“你你你你不是死了吗？”

“对哦。”女生的小脸红扑扑的，看上去鲜活的很，一笑看上去可爱极了，“不知道怎么回事，但是我现在是活的！”

“我的妈……”大老师扯住炅的袖子，哆哆嗦嗦地说，“真是见了鬼了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章什么时候写呢咕咕咕咕咕


End file.
